Just a Guess
by OnehitWonder7777777
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots I wrote pre-Heather Report. Includes a few songfics.
1. Chapter 1

God, I can do so much better!

So you open your eyes to the awkward smile from a boy you do not know. Nothing you can't handle yet.

Weak from exhaustion, nothing look familiar and I'm soaking wet…still, better than death; or worst.

"So…are you okay?" the boy asked.

"I think….I will be." I said, I sounded so helpless. "Where am I?"

"A couple of miles off the coast of the Island Berk." The boy informed me, his voice was so nasally.

My mind was so foggy that if I had heard of it before I completely forgot it. "Alright…..where is Berk exactly?"

"Oh, a few weeks north of Hopelessness and hanging about the Meridian of Misery…"

Either I was going crazy or this guy had no clue. "What?"

He shrugged and put on a goofy apologetic smile. "Uh never mind. (he noticed I was trying to stand.) Can you walk?"

By the rate I was going, it would not be any time soon. "I can try…"

I tried to put all of my body weight on just my feet. I barely put my head higher than my shoulders when I fell forward.

What my body met was the skinny frame of the kind stranger. He had put his arms out to catch me.

"I take that as a no." He stated.

This was embarrassing; me being held up by some skinny guy like I was some dainty flower. I didn't want to be this person but my fatigue kept me limp.

And seeing a big, hungry-looking animal did not make my day look brighter.

The said this very slowly, my eyes never leaving the monster. "There is a big scary animal right behind you."

The boy's pupils carelessly motioned to the back of him, though his head didn't turn. He said just as slowly as I did." I would not worry about it."

With my teeth gritted in fear, eye huge. I asked. "How can you say that?"

He casually said from the side of mouth. "Toothless. Do _the Face_."

The monster's ears perked up, his eyes widened and…became the most adorable creature I've ever seen. With his front paws crossed, one ear higher than the other…and don't get me started on the eyes.

"Amazing ." I was in an area where scrawny people kept massive monsters as pets.

"Yes, but tell me how you really feel?" The boy sounded smug but his question didn't make sense to me.

"I don't get what you say." Yeah he was weird but had some stuff going for him.

He shrugged and put on another awkward smile. "Yeah, I try to be funny."

The boy had the best intentions…and nice green eyes. "Well, you're nice if that counts…and kind of cute."

It was necessary to say that out loud, cause I meant it. He was pretty cute; the weird hopelessness made him more endearing.

"Yes he's the full package."

A female voice said from the side, as it spoke the boy tensed up. We both turned our heads (it was then I realized I was still leaning on him.) to see a vicious looking blonde girl.

"Yep, a bucket full of bone-crushable cuteness." The girl was covered with skulls even with a sour pout you can't deny how pretty….OUCH!

The boy pushed me out of his arms, walked back four spaces and let me fall face first into the sand as he said "HEY HONEY, I was JUST behind you!"

He did notice me again as i was spitting sand, "Sorry," he whispered. He turned to the girl, voice all extra high with ridiculous worry. "I was really, right behind you when-"

"Save it." She had her arms folded, then walked up to me. "You can't walk at all, is that what I'm getting?"

This blonde had a demanding tone- I didn't love it. "It would seem that way." I had no reason to be rude so I just said it as fact.

"And it would be wrong of us to leave this poor, feeble girl confused on a beach. Agreed, sweetheart?" the boy sounded like he was almost afraid of this chick- undeniably they were a couple.

He stared at his girlfriend, testing her conscience, and then she pouted even harder and sighed.

"Fy-ne." And with that she bent down, yanked me up (I squealed in surprise) and put me over her shoulder like I weighted nothing. "To show good faith, we'll carry her back."

She walked forward, back straight like I wasn't a bother at all, towards another beast. But no matter what trick you try to pull, this animal could never be as cute.

"I don't really see how that- (she turned he head around, her face looked open to questions) that is a great idea. Toothless and I will follow."

Both people got on their pets; I was with the blonde on her spiky monster. It took one amazing second for me to realize the beasts could fly. I had to grab the blonde's body to keep hold…I would have preferred the guy.

"Your male-friend is really nice." I stated, loudly so it could be heard over the wind.

"Stupid idea." The blonde said in a warning tone. "Really- don't even try."


	2. Chapter 2 or Author's note

Author's Note

Dear people,

I have no full stories to tell, I'm just gonna 0ne-Shot all my ideas.

Best Wishes, xoxox


	3. 3 When it was Me

After reading a horrifying spoiler, I decided to do this. Song belongs to Paula Deanda

In the privacy of the top of Raven peak, Astrid and Stormfly did their daily fitness routine. The young Viking is practicing cartwheel and flips. As she lands, Astrid digs deeper into the dirt than usual.

Stormfly is floating above, her job is to mark and critique where Astrid does mediocre. The Nadder sees her human doing the exercises well but doesn't like hearing the angry grunts.

Astrid stands and readys herself to handspring while the image she hates most keeps floating in her head...

*In Astrid's mind, Heather and Hiccup working on some stupid device and looking happy while doing it.*

She's got green eyes and she's 5'5"  
Long brown hair all down her back

Yeah, I see it

What's so special about that?  
So she's brainy, and she's feisty

So she's a ball of laughs  
And I guess she's alright if perfection is what you like,

*outside of Astrid's head, she's performing backhand springs very well.*

Ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not

*Hiccup looks happy with his new female company*

I just want everything she's got

*flashback to Astrid walking with blazing fire behind her and Hiccup watching, totally infatuated*  
you look at her so amazed  
I remember way back when you used to look at me that way

*Present, Astrid is now twirling a bolo, thinking it's be great to use around someone's throat*

Tell me what makes her so much better than me *bolo smashes through a couple of branched*  
What makes her just everything that I can never be *Heather says something that makes Hiccup laugh*  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy *Astris panting but runs into the forest find the bolo.*  
Because I can remember when it was me

*On Toothless, Astrid and Hiccup flying through the clouds on Toothless

In the present, Astrid is wrapping her hands with rough leather to practice punching.*

And now you don't feel the same

*Hiccup is on the beach with Heather, then the scene shifts to him being with Astrid.*  
I remember you would shiver everytime I said your name  
You said nothing felt as good as when you gaze into my eyes

*Astrid smiles a little then sees herself in the forest, sparring with Stormfly.*  
Now you don't care I'm alive  
How did we let the fire die

*Angry Astrid punches at horn, the dragon notices the gloves are a little more red then usual*

(me)That made you smile

*Astrid does a front aerial*  
That made you laugh (me)

*a beam across a cavern even though a nice bridge is right next to it, Astrid runs across it*  
Me that made you happier than you have ever been, oh me!

*a hand full of blades being thrown at a target like a dart game by the still fuming blonde.*  
That was your world (me)

*The the target is human shape and all are at the chest*  
Your perfect girl

*most of the training equipment looks beaten and chipped, you see Astrid's back, her hands fisted*  
Nothing about me has changed

*Astrid's breathing loudly, Stormfly nudges her shoulder in sympathy*  
That's why I'm here wondering

*Heather looking determined as she sits on Toothless, pretending to fly*

What makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me)

*Hiccup and Heather comparing drawings they did of each other*  
What makes her just everything that I can never be

*Hiccup noticing Astrid in the village and trying as hard as he can to wave warmly, then Heather comes from behind,

Zoom to Astrid's face. It's hard and trying not to care*  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy

*In the present, Astrid is looking off Raven's Peak with Stormfly, her expression the same intensity*  
Because I can remember when it was me...


	4. 4 Throw in the Towel? Not likely

Dear loyal fans; like I said in my Author's note, I have no story. I do have a very nice iPod and want to share my ideas.

I honestly don't like the idea of the series, and the sneak peeks I keep finding are not making me feel better. But despite how much stuff I don't want to see happen, I still want to see how bad they can go. I'd love to be surprised and learn to like the series but right now I have very little faith.

So listen; there is no order, or cause and effect in what I'm writing. These are all different scenarios I've imagined for fun.

"**The Boy Is Mine**" is a duet by American recording artists Brandy and Monica. The song was written and composed by LaShawn Daniels, Fred Jerkins III, Rodney "Darkchild" Jerkins and Brandy with co-production by Darkchild and Dallas Austin.

...

In between two girls were a boy and a dragon. The dragon watched his human under his chin. The terrible tension sickened Hiccup and the dragon felt light amusement for the boy's troubles. Hiccup was in danger but the kind that made Toothless chuckle.

Hiccup was fixing the harness on Toothless' riding gear, which was easy. Two amazing girls, having feelings for them both and them knowing about that….he was not in a safe place.

From the East, Heather watched him work. Meeting him was a great thing to happen. From the west was Astrid, the worst part of coming here. Cold with arrogance; _this chick thinks she can run the world_ (Heather thought).

Heather walked past the little techno-genius to the pushy blonde, "Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute?"

Astrid's smile was pretty, with sprinkles of malice, "Uh huh, sure."

The Nadder behind her made little growling noises at Heather. The brunette ignored the beast's rough attitude and her dragon's threats.

Lead away from Hiccup, Astrid followed far enough for him not to hear them.

Heather wanted to handle this as maturely and humbly as possible. "I just wanted to let you know, he's mine"

A little laugh, Astrid stepped closer with a smile full hope. She's been waiting for this. "Uh,no, no he's mine"

Annoyed with the Astrid's fat-head, Heather bit the side of her cheek. She spoke with hand gestures that involved lots of pointing. "You need to give this up, I've had about enough. It's not hard to see. The boy is mine."

Astrid's arms were crossed and she studied Heather's stance. "I'm sorry that you seem to be confused. He belongs to (pointing to chest) me. The boy is mine."

Taking a deep breath, Heather restrained from pulling that thin blonde hair.

Next scene is the two girls in the Grand Hall; lots of people watching. They tried to make it look like they weren't which made it more obvious.

The Berk boys had wicked smiles on. Slightly annoyed that the attention was for Hiccup, the show was good any way.

They were standing on opposite sides of the table.

"I think it's time we got this straight," Heather suggested, "Let's sit and talk, face to face (calm and respectful…though she had the farthest feelings). There is no way you could mistake him for your man. Man, are you insane?" she played with her hair in a sugar-sweet way.

Astrid had a little knife in her hands. "See I know that you may be, just a bit jealous of me. (The knife was played with like a toy.)Cause you're blind if you can't see, that his love is all in me."

Hiccup could hear all they were saying; he was chewing on a bone despite not liking the taste of meat.

With all the gentleness of a flower petal, Heather says "See I tried to hesitate, I didn't want to say, what he told me. He said, 'without me he couldn't make it through the day.' (Her eyes like a snake) Ain't that a shame?"

The knife was getting a little bent between Astrid's hands. Her calluses kept the blade from hurting her, so she hurt the knife. She wanted to use the force towards Heather's face. "And maybe you misunderstood cause I can't see (toss the knife) how he could (eyes half opened, so only a little ice came through) wanna take his time and that's all good. (Hands under her chin, looking all cutesy) All of my love was all it took."

The knife hit Heather's mug. The brunette's control was slipping; she brought the mug down with a thump.  
She slowly got up; Astrid mimicked her, both of them: "You need to give it up. Had about enough; it's not hard to see (the girls were standing up slowly) The boy is mine (!), I'm sorry that you (Heather's nails were drumming on the table) Seem to be confused (Astrid's knuckles the table) He belongs to me (both faces losing their pretence a little bit),  
The Boy is Mine"

In the arena, the girls were back to back; each shifting through racks of weapons.

Testing a blade's sharpness, Astrid imagined it slicing a whore's fingers off. "Must you do the things you do?  
Keep on acting like a fool! (The first blade wasn't wide enough, the next one was longer)You need to know, it's me not you (another sort of club had spikes in it; it matched her outfit well) And if you didn't know it, girl it's true."

The spears Heather saw all seemed too dull. But she found very neat gauntlet; it looked good enough to tear open a shank's empty chest. "I think that you should realize and try to understand; He is a part of my life, (axes weren't her thing but the irony was too good to skip) I know it's killing you inside!"

Picking up a small hammer, Astrid figured it was best for putting more force into the heart by itself than the whole head. "You can say what you want to say. (Her voice went up an octave) What we have, you can't take! "

Turning around to face the boyfriend-stealer, Astrid let her annoyance show. She felt it fair enough to warn the big-nosed floozy how painful this was gonna get.  
"Find the truth, you can't escape, (she gripped two hammers; a fat small one and one with broke blades in it) I can tell the real, from the fake! "

Wanting to give the boyfriend-beating-harpy a little humility, Heather chose a mace with three balls. She stared at Astrid with pity and something close to loathing. "When will you get the picture? (her soft face was sharpening) You're the past, I'm the future. (she saw Astrid flex her fingers)Get away, it's my time to shine."

There's the lifting of weapons and two balls of fury crash together.  
Both; "If you didn't know, (mace around hammers, arms up and forehands close) the boy is mine!"

Close up to Hiccup's terrified face in the Grand Hall.  
From the back he felt two gentle little hands grab his shoulders. Any other day he'd melt like butter under them, but right now he felt too sick for comfort of any kind.

"You can't destroy this love I've found. (Heather lowered her chin to Hiccup's head)Your silly games, I won't allow  
The boy is mine, without a doubt. (Elegant fingers playing with his neck)You might as well throw in the towel."

_Yeah, that's not gonna happen anytime soon_, Hiccup thought.  
On his chest were much stronger hands, pushing the delicate fingers away. Those familiar hands could go lethal in a second. A lot of days they did very nice things; today did not promise anything nice.  
"What makes you think that he wants you? When I'm the one who's kept him safe, (her chin was parallel to his forehead; he liked the smell but not the hate vibes) he's got a special place inside my heart. (she tugged him closer to her chest.) Cause he was my love, right from the start."

Even in his reprehensible position, Hiccup took a guilty pleasure from his face on the blonde's- tug from the back, just miserable guilt is back. If he ignored his weak stomach, Hiccup could concentrate on feeling on the back of his head Heather's- TUG, Astrid's rough pull would leave marks for tomorrow.

"You need to give it up! (Tugging continues) Had about enough!"

More slamming of hammers and maces, the girls were again in the Arena. Weapons banging against one another, no one was winning and both had a lot of aggression to get out.

"I'm sorry that you…(!)" Astrid pushed the other girl into a wall.  
"….seem to be confused!" Heather ducked down and Astrid brought down one hammer and pushed herself into Astrid's torso.  
"He belongs to me!"

Astrid was on her back, but used her hand's back to swipe the mace out of Heather's hand. That was okay with her, Heather wanted to feel Astrid's veins burst under her own force. If eyes were dagger then both of them would be shredded until unrecognizable.

Very slowly and in sync;  
"The boy. Is. Mine."

In the Grand hall, Astrid pushed Hiccup to the floor to grab Heather's throat. The brunette was ready for it; arms up- she grabbed Astrid's shoulders. They fell on the floor- a ball of hitting, slapping, pulling, pinching and biting the other.

The boys sat on the side, no one moved. Fishlegs was eating a crunchy snack while his big eyes stayed on the crazy scene. Next to him, Snotlout was thanking Odin in his mind.

Hiccup was rubbing his side when he felt two arms go around him. They weren't nice girl arms; slender and elegant or well sculpted. They were muscular, long guy arms- holding him really tight.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup curiously asked Tuffnut.

"You're stupid and you'd try to stop this." The male twin said. "Not on my time, pal."

His female twin, Ruffnut was sitting next to him when he said this. She watched Hiccup sigh and then she watched two girls fight in the center.

She rolled her own eyes. "I'm surrounded by idiots."


	5. My Leftovers

My Leftovers:

A joy ride on Toothless compares to nothing else. Whatever imaginings you might have called 'thrill' or 'delight' are blown away after two minutes of riding. It only took Heather seven seconds to reach top her happiest memory post-Night fury riding.

Every second got more fun; and even the grumpy looking cutie on the ground couldn't stop her fun! Well, not until he whistled at the Nightfury and she and Toothless dove to the ground.

It was a sharp turn that almost twisted Heather's head around- she did not mind. It was a blast!

On solid ground, Hiccup had his arms crossed and his feelings a tad on the miffed side. Watching his awesome beast skillfully land without a dent in the earth made him very proud; seeing the girl jump off his precious dragon, not so much.

"Oh. My Gods! " Heather hopped off Toothless, and bounced around Hiccup in total glee. "Now that was a thunder bolt to the brain!" she was almost incoherently giddy.

"Yeah, thunder to your head, I had that image in my mind, too, now that you mention it." Hiccup said, slightly annoyed. He walked around Heather to check on the 'In-Case-of-Emergency-Tail' on Toothless.

Heather noticed the unflattering tone but stayed perky, "Alright, alright, you shoulda come too, but it's not like I'm on trial here, right?"

"Ya know, in some parts of the world, theft is dealt with by chopping off a hand." A small part of him was relieved that he was alone with her because a certain axe he knew was all too eager to do so by suggestion.

"While you making me a gear-hand would be neat, you didn't not know beforehand I was taking him out for a spin." Heather stated, her face close to his shoulder.

Hiccup turned around to show his sour face. "Leaving an I-OWE-YOU on my tool desk isn't how you ask a favor."

"Ow! While I was there, I peeked through your notebooks- I love the shading you give to his eyes." She sincerely meant only to mention nice things- uncaring about unpleasant ones.

"Do you just pick out what sounds best to you when people talk?" The miffed feeling increased, with a little invasion-of-privacy-annoyance and slight flattery.

"Oh, and even if some of your equations are lacking in fine detail, I have good vibes for the bigger pictures of them." Heather continued, listing in her head all the things she liked about Hiccup.

"I am now completely convinced you haven't got half a clue about anything." The pacifistic Viking was feeling uncharacteristically confrontational; also confused because he secretly enjoyed it a little.

It was late afternoon; the sun was setting, the two humans and dragon had Berk's shore to themselves.

Heather put her arms behind her and twisted herself in cutesy, playful ways. Hiccup didn't know what to think about it because most women he knew were more on the solemn side. She wasn't chatting anymore- even though nothing she said really offended Hiccup. They were actually really nice things, but that bothered him because he felt guilty for liking her…talk.

Biting her lip, Heather tested the air and walked a little closer to Hiccup. She didn't say this out-loud, but he was so cute when serious. The boy thought of crazy possibilities all the time, but the one her eyes were offering he did not want to agree with. He couldn't even if he wanted to, actually.

"I kind of need elbow room here." He tried to say commandingly- it came out more awkward and endearing.

Heather's face got closer to his. "Better to hear your ranting, my dear."

He laughed ridiculously at 'my dear', but had enough strength to step back.

"Would you stop it, please?"

"Stop what?" she wasn't innocent; Heather just had fun in talking.

She was too close for comfort, andHiccup was in a war in his head. "You know what. This- whatever this is, it's bad, okay very bad!"

Heather raspberried, a little humor lost as she said, "You shouldn't be so scared of _her_ hurting you."

"I'm not, I'm scared of _me_ hurting her." The deepest truth he had in him at that second.

Heather nodded her eyes half closed and smiled. "You are a really good guy- for a total dork, I mean."

Hiccup smiled sarcastically. "Golly, thanks."

"You welcome." Heather said, and then she kissed Hiccup in the way a girl would kiss a nervous boy she liked.

The feeling of it was soft, enjoyable; why did he ignore this for so long? The he remembered when he wasn't feeling bruising in that fun way,-why this was a very bad idea!

He broke it off with her then started wiping his tongue. "Dammit! Damn it, damn it, Odin damn me!"

"I liked it too." Heather forgot for a second she wasn't on Toothless when she saw the creature a few feet away from her instead of under. The dragon's mouth was hanging open in shock.

"Shut up, just shut up!" Hiccup was digging his fingers in his hair as he estimated in his head how long he actually enjoyed that…too much...

…

Miserable in his workshop, Hiccup squeezed his eyes when he heard his girlfriend approaching.

"There's a rumor going around that Hufflepuff was riding Toothless like its funny or something." Astrid said, testy but not as bad as she could get. And she was about to get worst.

"Yeah, she borrowed him for some unplanned fun," Hiccup turned away from his desk and looked at Astrid…it hurt. "She's that kind of girl; flighty, irresponsible…"

"And about to have a major gap in her teeth." Astrid cracked her knuckles- she thought Hiccup was upset because he didn't know how to confront the girl on her crime. That was okay, Astrid was very okay with handing Meriwether alone.

Hiccup gently grabbed the calloused but achingly familiar hand. Astrid was distracted by this, catching on that he was having an un-manly moment.

"Oh calm down, I'm not gonna kill her for real." Astrid assured him, not getting the weepy face and took her hand back.

_Hold that thought_, Hiccup said in his brain. He couldn't find the right words to come from his mouth.

Astrid didn't like guessing games, so she peeked over his shoulder and asked, "Are you building new limbs for Gobber? They lack finesse and look like you're just starting from the bone-"

"I kissed Heather." Hiccup blurt out with as much speed and softness as he could mange.

Astrid was still for a second, shook her head and casually asked him, "Sorry, my hearing went insane for a second, could you repeat that?"

"Heather and I kissed, I feel sick about it and I just want to remind you that you are the most amazing person I know, and Astrid….I am so sorry." Going over and over explanations, apologies and alternate truths- after all that, Hiccup decided in the moment before talking to just go from the heart. He got that from constantly talking to her, which also taught him he should tense up before Astrid used necessary violence.

Astrid's face wasn't murderous, hateful or even close to sad; it was blank. If anything shocked beyond reconnection, but it lacked the passion she usually had for stuff. She stared at Hiccup as she took a seat next to his chair; her eyes weren't huge but barely blinking.

Hiccup counted that too much time had gone by since she'd moved. He had anticipated cursing, throwing pointy objects or the ripping of his spine out of his back but Astrid did nothing but seat next to him.

"Um….Astrid? I was kind of anticipating a more corporal reaction. (she said nothing, making him feel worst) Could you please tell me what going on in you right now?"

The blonde looked down, then she soberly said, "I'm trying to comprehend that….you…did what you did. You."

With their history dating back to toddlerhood to Red-Death times, Hiccup understood what she was saying- it made him feel disgusting.

"Could you at least break my other leg off or something? I mean, I made these extra limbs because I thought you'd let me live, so some bodily harm would be appreciated."

Her lip pouted a little, "Yep. It's you." Only her nerdy sweetheart would say stuff like that.

Hiccup was slouching in a begging sort of way, "Come on! Say you wanna separate my skin from my face or twiddle my fingers into hairpins!"

She shook and her lip jutted out more, but her voice was still emotionless. "That's the crazy part, Hiccup. I don't feel. There's nothing that can motivate me right now."

Heather poked her head into the unhappy atmosphere. "Hey, tell her the good news yet?"

The first movement Hiccup noticed was the balling of her fists. Astrid stood up, posture like an angry Nightmare about to go ablaze.

"Wow, I got a feeling again."

Astrid said this right before she walked up to Heather and back-handed the brunette's face.

The action felt right, but didn't mend Astrid's bubbling insides. Maybe another swipe would help that.

Feeling the mutual dislike, Heather glared at the mean blonde. She stopped patting her check and slapped Astrid.

Hiccup was in full of view of the horror that was his present life. Before they started spilling blood, he had to stop them. When in doubt, call in the dragon. With pleading eyes, Hiccup asked his dragon to quickly step in. Toothless rolled his eyes and waddled in between the two slap-happy girls.

"Get off!" Astrid said as the giant black paw pushed her away from the brunette she never trusted and wanted to slice in half.

Toothless gave a warning growl at her. Heather wasn't fighting the dragon; she didn't want to kill anyone- even though she considered a world without a certain stick-in-the-mud to be more pleasant.

"Ya know what, that's fine." The blonde said as she pushed herself out of Toothless' gripe. He kept his eyes on her; she seemed to have swallowed all her fury and cooled down in no time at all.

With her eyes half opened, she pushed her bang out of her face and calmly told Heather, "You want the pathetic, troll-bedding slut? You can have him."

Though it should be the last thing on his mind, Hiccup's ego did bruise at her cursing. Maybe it was even more egoistical, but he had hoped Astrid would've still wanted him after.

Heather was happily relived, "Well alrighty then!"

Annoyed beyond belief by the brunette's chipperness, Astrid turned to walk away. Then Heather said,

"Don't worry, Hiccky, she'll find some other gold to dig in no time."

Hiccup's nerves went from very scared to terrified as he saw Astrid slowly turn around. Astrid was the cutest when she was angry; to rate her right now, she was the most adorable he'd ever seen her.

Heather didn't notice because her back was turned, she was skipping towards Hiccup with arms open for a hug. The girl heard a little snap from someone's fingers, but didn't think nothing of it until a huge amount of flames fired in front of her.

There was a wall of fire between her and Hiccup, and when Heather looked up she saw a Nadder had produced it. Stormfly continued to blow flames into a circle surrounding Heather, Astrid and Toothless.

Toothless protested at his fellow dragon, telling Stormfly she wasn't helping. The Nadder landed, squawked at him to move out the circle. The night Fury didn't budge, so she pushed him out. He went easily because the whole situation was silly to him and staying in the circle wouldn't really help Hiccup. Hiccup did not agree but didn't know what would help exactly.

In the fire-circle, Heather was alone with Astrid. The blonde petted her Nadder's horn in appreciation, and then gestured for her dragon to wait outside the fire-ring.

"Can you clarify to me what you meant with that gold-digging comment? Hmm?" Astrid asked, sounding politely curious.

There enclosed in a fire circle, with a horrible dragon loyal to a psychotic fever-blister; Heather felt peachy-keen.

"Word around the island is you and the marvelous hunk of Hiccup didn't together until he got a really cool ride; that seems a bit _convenient_ to me." The brunette felt she was in the right because she'd liked him from the first seconds after meeting him.

Astrid blew her band out of her eyes; she had incredible pity for the sleazy harlot that seduced her boy; she knew nothing about Astrid's feelings.

"Wow. You seriously don't have a clue, Honeydue." Heather somewhat expect denial; she also believe that nothing to come out of Astrid's mouth would convince her that she'd _always _loved Hiccup.

"To be fair you're an idiot, and you haven't been here that long so I can forgive your stupidity on that front." Astrid was about two feet from Heather. They were both standing, and from outside the fire ring Hiccup and the dragons watched in waiting for things to get more interesting.

Astrid breathed in to clam herself, and then breathed out as she started to say, "You are right about one thing; I didn't like Hiccup until he got a dragon. I didn't like the Hiccup that built stupid inventions just to impress his Daddy and didn't care how he destroyed things more than dragons ever could. "

"Okay, so he wasn't always perfect,"

"No, he was a selfish and unprincipled twerp- and had no excuse for it just because he's short, skinny, uncoordinated, lacks muscle, has no communication skills, and zero-"

"I'm growing a beard here, harpy." Heather snapped with enough sweetness to cover her increasing dislike of Astrid.

Astrid rolled her shoulder to not punch the bitch and continued, "So, yeah, I could not find anything attractive about a guy who didn't even like himself; I know this sounds harsh but this was the true impression I got from my years with Hiccup.

Then one crazy day he goes from sniveling coward to a masterful, untouchable ace: how is this possible? He finally had a reason to fight.

Well, actually he was a big cheater who swindled everyone with cheap tricks but, even then, he did the impossible: he thought for himself."

Heather didn't show how her mind was twisting with new considerations.

"I didn't fall in love with a satirical dork that got lucky and saved the world; I fell for a crazy freak with more heart than I thought was possible for any one person to have."

Toothless didn't understand Norse because humans had very twisted rules about grammar; but he learned from Hiccup that humans said things with their faces. What Astrid's face told him, touched his heart: and Hiccup's face spelled out misery. The new human's face was more of stubborn denial.

"You still don't impress me a bit." Heather told the blonde.

"And I couldn't care less about that- I don't know what great wisdom you've gathered that makes you an expert on people's relationships but hear this-"

Directly in Heather's ear, Astrid whispered, "If I'm not his main girl, then it probably isn't you either."

Heather giggled but didn't say out loud how obvious that statement was. Because Heather didn't plan on marrying Hiccup, what stupid teenager plans that's (?) no, she just liked him and liked being with him as much as she could.

With a snap of her fingers, the fire circle was smothered by Stormfly's powerful feet. The two girls started at each other; they both felt cool and didn't plan to hurt each other…today.

"Good luck, Berry." Astrid said, knowing the odds were not in the brunette's favor.

Heather was amused by Astrid's stupid attempts but still snapped, "My name's Heather."

Astrid made a sarcastic 'really?' face and said as she walked away, "You really look like a Berry to me."

She nodded to Toothless and didn't bother to glance at Hiccup. If Hiccup was really a dumb loser who thought another girl would make him happy, then Astrid would let his experiment continue.

Who said she couldn't find a new love interest too?


	6. more leftoversb4 Premiere

The true Heather story is coming up, but until then I wanted to throw one more wittle guess before I hit the real stuff. A little tonic before I drown myself in the sorrow of what real whiskey Heather is like.

Oh, and unlike the other stories which were just singular one-shots, this continues with the previous chapter.

…..

After watching Astrid and Heather blow up, Hiccup took nothing. He didn't go after Astrid, and he didn't go into Heather's welcoming arms.

He didn't know what he wanted, or what he deserved at the moment. The guy knew he should've done or said something more when the fight started, but it was between two women. Hiccup did not know what was more dangerous.

"I really don't know what to do next." Toothless gave a sympathetic growl.

"You're old enough now to hear some real honest advice." Gobber said as he tried on the iron fist.

Hiccup wondered what more honest this painful blunt man could come up with.

"Three way." He said, eyes half open as if it was incredibly obvious.

Hiccup didn't follow. "Excuse me?"

"You have two beautiful girls, you're all young and no obvious diseases; the only logical thing would be everyone gets in one bed and- "

As Gobber was about to use his iron fist to show how everything would fit, Hiccup was saying,

"No, no I get the message!" He slapped his forehead and then said, "They hate each other…"

Gobber shrugged, "That's a rare oppourtiny for the sort of fun few can ever dream of." Gobber smiled, "Reminds me of this one time when, me and your dad-"

And at that moment Toothless roared in disgust and Hiccup looked to the hammer. One god smack to the head would erase the image forming….hopefully.

…

Ruffnut and Fishlegs both had charcoal in their hands and were writing on material.

Hiccup came up to them, and noticed what they were making. "So you guys heard the story too."

"Like nobody didn't; this island spreads gossip faster than a lightning bolt strikes stupid." Ruffnut said, then thinking of Tuffnut's left ear scar.

"So, I tried talking to Snotlout and Tuffnut about it; but they didn't want to hear it and said 'go forth and multiple. '" Hiccup explained in an unexcited voice.

Fishlegs was surprised at this. "They support the 3-way?"

"I didn't finish, they said 'yourself' at the end." Hiccup drily finished.

Ruffnut snorted and pinned on the circled material she and Fishlegs made. They read 'Team Astrid'.

"You guys think I should go beg Astrid for forgiveness?" Hiccup asked, really up for any good advice.

"I doubt Astrid would take it; and we don't think you should waste your time regardless." Fishlegs told him honestly.

"We're Team Astrid, not Team Hiccup& Astrid, and we think she's better off now that avoided that arrow." Ruffnut explained.

Hiccup flinched at the venom in her voice." Ouch. So you think I should go with Heather?"

Fishlegs looked uncomfortable, "If you think she can last."

And on that note, Hiccup turned around and left to go find a good place to start an avalanche.

In his house, Hiccup sat down across from his father. They were drinking some strong mead after Hiccup explained the situation. Toothless was in the background, just lying about like a lazy dragon.

"Go for the brunette, what's her name? Heddie?" Stoic said.

Hiccup wasn't expecting this. "Really, even after looking like a total ass?"

"If she wants ya after that, then she's the keeper." Stoic took another swig from his cup.

Hiccup took that in, satisfied someone finally told him whom to choose. "Wow, Dad, I'm surprised. Honestly, I thought you liked Astrid more."

Like the skull-crushing daughter he never had.

"I do like Astrid; she's a great girl, would've given me pretty, athletic grandchildren." The Chief said to his un-athletic son.

Deciding to put the discussion of unsatisfying grandchildren aside, Hiccup said, "So, do you like anything about Heather?"

Stoic thought about it for a minute, "She's very nice, delicate-looking but underneath I hear she can hold her own. I think that would look good against you, son."

Now Hiccup was taking in that his father felt more comfortable with him going for a more feminine girl. The kind of girl even Hiccup would look masculine against.

…..

Astrid and Stormfly were on Raven's peek. Astrid was looking at the twilight clouds; they made her so happy and sick at the same time.

Her sickness swirled into strong annoyance as she heard Toothless land behind her dragon.

She didn't turn her head, she didn't want to look or talk to Hiccup. She had lots to say but also lots of energy and strength to rip his heart out of his chest then fry it…maybe then she'd feel like they were even.

"You hate me and you have every right in the whole world to, okay, I know I really shouldn't be here." Hiccup said, he didn't sound sad but he was stern and sincere.

"I have just gone to talk to everyone on this island to ask what to do; you'll be marginally happy to know most people are on your side. Also, most people said I should either go with Heather or get no one at all." Hiccup continued to tell the back of her braid.

"Not a single person, including me, thinks you and I would work out after this and I think it's the truth." Hiccup told her, Toothless under him and growling at Stormfly to move her tail out of his view.

"But wanna know something else? I didn't want to talk to anybody else about this a ounce as much as I wish I could talk to you." Hiccup told the blonde who really hated him right then.

"Just for the record, I'm not going out with Heather. I really like her, as you know too well, but I know she- and you- could do better." Hiccup finished, actually feeling a bit better now that he talked it through.

Astrid stayed on her high dragon, and didn't say anything.

Thinking it was fair enough then, Hiccup motioned to Toothless that they should fly off.

Toothless expanded his wings, then Astrid said, "I really hate you,"

Hiccup nodded, a little happy just for her to say something. "Yeah, join the club they got pins."

Astrid got off her dragon and stomped over to Toothless. Hiccup rushed off of his dragon to meet her even on the ground.

"I really hate how you think you can say whatever you want just cause you're all noble and selfless underneath all the stupid." Astrid told him, not smiling.

"Please tell me I opened the floodgate, cause I was really worried you were growing cold as ice." Hiccup felt scared that it would get violent but knew she wouldn't actually kill him. Tonight.

"You are the most arrogant person I know." Astrid pushed him up against his dragon, little room to move.

Hiccup felt he should accept whatever she said, but she wasn't really making sense. "Of all the people you know?"

"You're the least fun, most naïve and narrowest minded boy I know I will ever meet." Her silly bang was right in Hiccup's face.

"Okay, now you're just spearing fish in a barrel here, cause I-" Hiccup didn't get to talk because Astrid had pulled him into a kiss.

Once again, Toothless was mystified by the strangeness of humans.

Hiccup's neck was in Astrid's hands, and his were on her shoulder blades.

Between the lips, Hiccup said, "Wait, I'm the jerk in this, I'm not suppose to get a girl, remember?"

Astrid made a face that said 'Oh shut-up loser', and said, "If I don't stick around you're gonna get yourself killed. Like hellheim is anyone else up to always saving your sorry ass."

Hiccup smiled a guilty little smile. "But Heather-"

"Yeah, we'll take care of that later." She told him then gently lifted him the tiniest few inches higher into another kiss.

Stormfly chuckled under her fangs, Toothless rolled his big green eyes.

…

"You are kidding me?" Heather asked the boy standing across from her.

She and Hiccup were on the beach.

"I'm sorry, but I have no choice." Hiccup told her, really wishing he could make everyone happy at once.

"Yeah you do; try someone new and get a little fun out of life." Heather was trying to reason with him, but he was stubbornly in place.

"I know it's not fair and barely makes sense but, well, it can't happen any other way." Hiccup knew he sounded stupid but he hoped Heather would understand.

"We can still-"

"You dare say 'friends' and I will vomit on you, I swear to Thor." She didn't get mad, just sad. "Hicky, baby are you really serious right now?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna stick with Astrid. I'm not sorry because despite the crazy we make each other happy and it won't work any other way." Hiccup took the brunette's hand and kindly said, "I want most for you find someone way better than me and make me crazy jealous."

Heather smiled because she knew he meant that. "Someone just as nerdy and short as you? A girl can only dream."

They shared smiles, but Heather's dropped when the blonde behind Hiccup cleared her throat.

"Can we wrap this up before I grow a beard?" Astrid's arms were crossed and she was looking to the side.

"I see your top lip has started." Heather retored.

Without changing expression Astrid said, "Skank."

"Stick in the mud."

"Loose skirt."

"Bulging skirt."

Hiccup put his hands, wishing he had flags. "Five more minutes and it's done."

Astrid straightened her stance, not looking at the tongue Heather shot at her.

Heather put her tongue back in and looked at Hiccup. "Until you regain your senses."

The two hugged, trying to make it friendly and not let each other know how unpleasing it felt.

Astrid didn't want Hiccup to hurt, so she grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him away. "Okay, the five minutes are up."

Astrid gently took her boyfriend back and they all moved on with their lives.


End file.
